


Bittersweet

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux_ABO [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Alpha！Hux / Omega！KyloRen  沙雕MPREGKlyoRen成为Omega后与Hux建立了AO关系，同时他们将这种关系默认为工作关系的特殊延伸。但大龄分化的Kylo真的很缺乏Omega该有的基本常识，将军为此感到头疼。蛋也很疼。





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo醒来时疑惑地发现自己躺在医疗室内，而Hux正站在床尾的位置面色不善地盯着他。

“我为什么在这？”他支起手肘想要坐起来，腹腔内隐隐的不适却突然抽痛起来。Kylo又跌回了枕头里，“我怎么了？”他一脸不解。

Hux的眉头皱地更紧了。“你不知道发生了什么，对吧？”

Kylo有些不高兴地看着Hux，如果不是房间内没有第二个人他绝对不会选择问臭着脸的Hux。他的愤怒是如此清晰，以至于让Hux气笑了。“你还记得自己之前在做什么吗？”

“当然了！”Kylo暴躁地掀开了搭在身上的遮盖织物，忽视掉身体内部的抗议下床站着。“我明明在房间里冥想。”他一把将可笑的病号服从身上扯下来，并无所谓地在Hux面前检查赤身的自己，甚至还转了两圈。除了腹部的不适，没有任何伤口。但Kylo记得他肚子不舒服已经有一段时间了，所以完全不明白自己为什么会躺在医疗室内。

“我的衣服呢？”

他没有找到自己的武士袍，也没有看到头盔和光剑。

“躺回去。”

Hux没有回答他，只是努力克制着自己的情绪命令对方回到床上去。Kylo抽了抽鼻子，对空气中弥漫着的浓郁信息素撇了撇嘴。Hux好像很愤怒，虽然他不知道原因也不想知道。不过经验告诉他，招惹一个暴怒的Hux没有任何好处。Kylo只好缓和了一下自己的态度，诚恳地看向对方。“你看，我很好。”他摊开手展示自己成熟强大的身体：圆润的肩臂与宽厚的胸，肌肉柔软，肌理细腻。臀部丰满，大腿有力，四肢修长。虽然作为Omega来说，稍微高大的有些夸张。“我觉得自己不需要留在这。”他甚至让自己散发了一点讨好的信息素，闻上去像涂着黄奶油的蜂蜜柠檬蛋糕。甜腻、微酸、柔软。而Kylo会这么做的唯一原因，是因为他曾和Hux协议过——在他们独处时，会彼此放下伦武士与将军的身份。就只是一对Alpha和Omega。当然了，这不意味着他们是伴侣或情人。只是友好的，定期的，发情互助小组而已。谁让他们曾互相标记过对方呢，只能怪年少冲动。

“我说。”Hux上前了一步，他的信息素像要实质地燃烧起来一样。“躺回床上去。”

Kylo收回手抱着胸瞪向Hux，神色不满地表示着抗拒。他的胸肌在手臂的挤压下显得更丰满可口了。Hux眯了一下眼，“你没注意到自己的胸最近又变大了？”

“What？！”

Kylo松开手低头看去，说实话他没有任何感觉。Hux直接上前伸手捏了一把，Kylo吃疼地小声尖叫着后退了一步，跌坐回病床上。“我还没发情！”他对着Hux怒吼。

“你当然不会发情！”Hux也咆哮起来，“你他妈已经两个月没发过情了！我还以为你终于学会用抑制剂了！操！”

“什么意思？”Kylo终于意识到问题好像变得有些不一样了。“为什么我不会发情？”

“虽然我早就知道你蠢的无可救药但还是没想到你能白痴到这种地步！”Hux愤怒地抓了一下自己的头发，“我给你说过多少次了？去了解一下Omega的基本常识！你他妈都听到哪里去了？”

“我也说过了自己没空！”Kylo毫不示弱地瞪着Hux，即使他有些小小地心虚。“而且我不是都被你标记了吗！除了定期被你操我还要了解什么？怎么服侍一个Alpha？呸！你做梦！”

Hux的手立刻举了起来，握紧的拳头看上去下一秒就要挥向Kylo的脸。Kylo也立刻抬起手准备好时刻回敬对方。反正他们私下斗殴也不是一次两次了，所有的下属都习惯了两位长官脸上偶尔出现的青紫。但Kylo毕竟是有优势的：第一，他是一名货真价实的伦武士；第二，他有一个连声音都能修饰的头盔。当然了，如果Hux报复在其它地方，那他大不了就关在房间里声称自己在冥想好了。

Hux的手在半空中僵持了一会儿，最后还是收了回去。他的肩膀剧烈地起伏着，下撇的嘴角抽动地十分厉害。Kylo愣了一下，有了些微的危机感。“所以到底怎么回事？”他忍不住低下头缩了缩肩膀，并在Hux看不见的地方努了一下自己的嘴。Hux摘掉手套一把抓住Kylo的下巴，居高临下看着对方写满不解与不爽的脸。“听好了，你这个废物。我只解释这一次，你不会发情是因为——”

“你怀孕了。”

Kylo睁大了眼睛。

“什么？”他挥开Hux的手再次站了起来，“你说什么？！”他抓住对方服帖的衣领，仗着身高优势将Hux扯到面前——但Hux今天穿着军靴，所以他还是只能平视对方。“你再说一次？！我！？怀孕！？我怎么会怀孕！？”

Hux再次被气笑了。“你为什么不会怀孕？”他一根根扳开Kylo的手指，目光像最冰冷的刀锋一样戳进对方眼里。“你对自己是个Omega这件事到底是有哪里不够了解？还是说只以为自己是条会发情的母狗等着挨操就好？”他巡视了一眼Kylo的身体，“我看你确实什么都不知道，就以为自己是个爱发骚的浪货。”“闭嘴！”Kylo猛地推开了Hux，对方向后撞倒在医疗架上。一阵凌乱的各类物件落地声响起。“而且挂在我身上下不来的明明是你！”Kylo烦躁地抓了抓头发，原地转了两步。“我是在问你！我为什么会——突然怀孕！”他临时增加了一个词。

“自从你被我标记后，要不是因为我一直留意着这件事。”Hux扶着架子站起来，理了理自己凌乱的衣服。“你的继承人估计都能进伦武士训练营了！”他狠狠地瞪了Kylo一眼。“而你上次发情的时候——”

“我知道了！你上次没戴套！还射了好多！”Kylo觉得自己找到了原因，而很明显全都是Hux的错。

“如果不是因为你突然冲进会议室还赶跑了所有人！我他妈为什么会不带套？！”Hux再次怒吼起来，“我把你弄回房间时给你放在床头的药呢？你最好敢告诉我吃掉了！而我马上就会回去查监控！”

Kylo张了张嘴，眼睛不安地转动着。他确实对关于药的事情毫无印象，因为通常都是Hux在事后给他喂水时搞定一切的。但那次有些突发军报，Hux赶去处理。而且一走就走了两个月——事实上这还是在上次发情结束后他第一次见到对方。

Kylo默默地坐回床上，并将脚也挪了上去。他有些迷茫的盯着自己的肚子，将手掌覆盖了上去。“所以……我真的怀孕了？”真不可思议，他明明什么都感受不到。

“没错。”Hux走到床边，和Kylo一起盯着他的肚子。“而且要恭喜你的是，不用考虑接下来该怎么办了。”他停顿了一下，将手放在了Kylo的肩膀上。Kylo疑惑地抬头看向Hux，因为对方正散发着诡异的信息素——像温柔的暖风从空气中轻拂着试图安慰他。“因为——”

“你已经流产了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo看着Hux，而Hux同样看着他。他们安静地对视并气氛微妙地沉默着，直到Kylo茫然的瞳孔终于聚上了焦。他低头看向自己的腹部，手掌贴上去揉了揉。“我怀孕了？”他小声念叨着，“但是已经没了？”脸上的不解使Kylo看上去几乎都有几分可怜了。Hux正在考虑自己是否应该安慰一下对方，毕竟那也是自己的——Kylo突然抬起头打断了他的纠结，“你骗我！”

斩钉截铁的肯定声音成功地再次激起了Hux的怒火。“你再说一次？”他危险的看着Kylo，放在对方肩头的手也手紧了一些。Kylo立刻意识到自己和Hux的肢体接触，甩手格开了对方。他挪到着屁股往病床深处移了移，和Hux保持在一个安全的距离。“我明明什么感觉都没有！”他指出问题所在。

“你他妈什么时候有过正常感觉？！”Hux瞪着眼睛伸手指着Kylo，“该死的你连自己痛晕在房间里都不记得还敢和我说感觉？我一进屋就看见你躺在地上流了一屁股血！还他妈以为你终于被人干掉了！”Hux烦躁地背着手在床边走起了来回。“结果等我把你弄进医疗室才知道是怎么回事！操！”

“我没有痛晕！我只是在冥想！”Kylo大声地抗议。虽然他完全不记得自己是否真的有晕倒过，但失去意识确实是不争的事实。“去你的冥想！”Hux猛地转头看向Kylo。“你他妈每次都是这个理由！上次生病也是 ！上上次饿晕了也是！原力怎么没告诉你不但怀孕了还营养不良运动过度呢？我简直不敢相信你昨天甚至还上了战场？”

“我又不知道——”Kylo下意识就想狡辩，但这次刚开头就踩到了Hux的气头上。“你当然不知道了！你除了原力还知道什么？”他将手指尖捏在一起，比出一段很短的距离。“我看你知道的也就这么多！”

Kylo愤怒地涨红了脸想冲下床揍Hux，他已经控制不住地向床沿探出身子并伸手去抓Hux的衣领了。但Hux后退一步躲开了他，还附带一句怒斥：“给我躺回去！”

“为什么！”Kylo也吼了起来，“我不想躺着！”

“因为你他妈刚做完流产手术！”Hux气的眼角都红透了，“如果你不想再痛晕一次就给我老实躺下！一会儿还有检查要做！”

Kylo愣了一下，有些不情愿地老实坐回了床上。Hux上前将织物扔到了他身上，Kylo黑着脸接过拉扯到腰腹处。“我明明什么感觉都没有。”他仍然忍不住又抱怨了一句。“还没一根手指头大你能感觉得到个屁。”Hux头疼地揉了揉额角，“你最好给我老实待在床上等着检查。结果出来后我会让人把衣服送过来。”Kylo不高兴地别开了头，并拼命用信息素散发着不爽的味道。

Hux皱了一下鼻子，厌恶地向门口退了两步并看了眼时间。“我还有事。”他扯了扯自己的衣领和袖口，抚平下摆凌乱的皱褶。“你最好别再给我找更多麻烦。”他警告地扫了Kylo一眼，重新戴上了手套。

Kylo直接对着Hux离开的背影翻了一个巨大的白眼。他招来医疗机器人，调出自己的治疗报告认真看了起来。Hux说的那些话变成了一行行专业术语出现在Kylo面前，他终于清晰地认识到自己身上发生了一件什么样的事情。Kylo忍不住揉了揉肚子，想象自己如果真的怀孕可能会成为的样子——毫无疑问是一场噩梦。

为Kylo送来武士袍的人是Phasma，这种事当然只会是好心的Phasma来做了。作为FO高层里的另一位Omega，对方同时拥有女性的细心与身为暴风兵队长的可靠，以及Omega特有的敏锐。撇开Kylo不算，Phasma所在的职位充分说明了FO内部对于第二性别的开放态度——以及Hux对Omega的态度。FO对所有性别都很一视同仁，毕竟在人口也是资源的当下，仅因为性别就排斥掉一部分人力是相当愚蠢的行为。而且在暴风兵的培育计划中，并没有办法在刚出生时就筛选出未来的Omega们。所以FO采用的办法是在第二性别转化时直接让AO们强制互相标记，再让他们进入军队。拥有体能优势的Omega们可以跟着自己的Alpha上前线，更擅长后勤工作的Alpha也可以和Omega一起留在基地。这让建立了标记的AO之间不会出现因为异地而造成的所谓发情期问题。当然，如果真出了问题，他们还有抑制剂。FO研发的抑制剂系列可是广受新共和国的黑市好评，比那些讲究副作用和潜在伤害的官方制品相比，FO的抑制剂只追求直接效果。所以不管是Alpha也好，Omega也好，随身携带抑制剂都是一种基本礼仪。如果抑制剂也解决不了，那就按照事发人的职务给对方立刻安排一个能解决问题的对象。更何况宇宙中还有那么多种族，他们可不受信息素的影响。简而言之，FO内部对待第二性别的问题还挺公平的，并不像旧帝国和共和国那样有太多限制。虽说不够人性化，但至少确保了简单粗暴的高效。毕竟他们采用的是军事化管理，一切也都是为了资源合理化而进行配比。所以Hux当初也勉强接受了自己标记KyloRen的事实，并将这一配对关系记录进了系统里。

Phasma体贴地将武士袍放置在旁，并考录了一份Kylo刚刚做完的检查报告。“Hux将军也需要了解检查结果。”她解释，“请放心，Lord Ren。您的报告显示并无大碍，只需要短时间的调理和修养就能恢复正常。”很明显Phasma在Omega相关的知识上比Kylo要懂的多得多，她继续尝试安慰对方。“不用担心这次意外对之后的影响。我想只要两位长官愿意，你们很快就可以重新拥有一个孩子。”

Kylo缩在床上撇了撇嘴，对Phasma的结论不置可否。孩子什么的，和他还有Hux可没什么太大关系。“不过我还是要和您提醒一下注意事项，以免下次再发生类似情况了。”Phasma继续她公事公办的语气，开始耐心嘱咐。“等等！”Kylo不耐烦地打断了对方，“为什么是你来告诉我这些？”“Hux将军正在——”Phasma试图为自己的长官解释，但她显然理解错了方向。“我才不要他！”Kylo立刻摆出了厌恶的表情，“这种事情随便发个文件给我就好了，我不需要你在这里浪费时间。”

Phasma愣了一下，但还是继续尝试让Kylo理解这些常识的重要性。“Hux将军认为由我来指导您一些常规注意事项，能有助于更快抓住重点。”Kylo闻言挑起了眉毛，“哦？”“从性别与经验上来讲——”“经验？”Kylo再一次打断了Phasma，“你……怀过孕？”Phasma坦然地点点头，“我在几年前已经生育过一个孩子。”Kylo皱起了眉，“完全没听说过。”“FO内的Omega几乎都在刚建立标记的头两年完成过生育任务，”Phasma解释，“这是针对第二性别的制度规定。”并且大概只有您不知道，她在心里默默补充。

“我没有听说过这个规定。”Kylo有些不满地将手交叠在胸前。关于Omega的各种事项都在让他越发地烦躁，他一直以为第二性别所带来的唯一问题就是发情期而已。“生育任务会根据Omega的职务有不同的任务延长期和完成数量要求。”Phasma继续抓住机会为自己的长官补课，“介于您的地位，Hux将军一开始就提交了无限延长的申请。”

Kylo对此只是继续茫然地看着Phasma，高大的队长不由在心里叹了一口气。


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo赶走了Phasma并迅速地穿戴好自己的衣服，头也不回地告别了医疗室。他并不认为自己的身体有什么问题，最多是躺的发酸。他当即决定去训练室活动一下，步子重到踩出很大的声音。不幸在过道上碰见Kylo的暴风兵纷纷僵硬地站直向伦武士行礼。Kylo透过头盔扫了他们一眼，对白色头盔下惋惜的情绪不置可否。虽然他在心里不屑地哼了一声，甚至下意识握紧了光剑。

他当然有权利叫上几个士兵进训练室供自己发泄，但显然再次惹怒Hux不是什么好主意。虽然Hux并不能把他怎么样，但对方拥有让人讨厌的小心眼。毫无疑问那个红毛怪会一直计较着这些小事情并在“恰当”的时候报复回来。Kylo撇了撇嘴，准备一会儿进训练室把这周的定损全部用光。伦武士的训练成本很高，而预算由最高领袖Snoke大人亲自审批。所以Kylo一点也不担心Hux拿这事和他呛。他就喜欢看Hux在Snoke大人面前那张敢怒不敢言气到扭曲的脸，谁让他是一个只会动嘴皮子——还特别喜欢嘲讽的混蛋。而他还要每个月都忍受一次躺在床上被对方从头到脚数落个没完！Kylo越想越气，加快脚步冲进了训练室。红色光束即刻伴随轰鸣出现。

同时在另一边，Hux看着弹出的训练室受损报告皱起了眉。他一边听下属的报告，一边点开了训练室的监视器。画面中过分活力的某个人影狠狠挑动了Hux的神经，他原本随意搁置在桌面上的手顿时握紧了。“这个白痴！”

正在做报告的书记官被长官可怕的表情吓的不由停下了，Hux立刻抬头瞪了过去。“关于这份建设报告你已经解释了十分钟了，你还打算浪费我多久的时间？”书记官顿时站地更加笔直，并加快速度汇报自己的工作。他同时在心里默默哀嚎为什么要不听劝，明明知道将军刚刚失去了他和LordRen的第一个孩子，他还上赶着在这个节骨眼去做一份并不完美的报告。他已经可以预见报告结束申请追加预算的自己会有多惨了。

在FO基地里，和遇见愤怒的LordRen同样可怕的事情是什么？当然是面对一个暴怒的Hux将军。前者可能会让你吓个半死，后者基本上就是一辈子的精神摧残——你将可能面临降级、调岗、最少一个小时的怒吼轰炸并对自身产生深深的自我怀疑和厌恶。当然，还有两位领导可怕的信息素。前者使人硬到爆炸却不敢泄露分毫，后者能让人软到很长一段时间后悔为什么自己是个Alpha。

总的来说，在FO工作风险太大。

但对Kylo和Hux来说，撇开他们彼此，一切都很符合理想。

Kylo在训练室发泄完后准备回自己的房间再冥想一会儿。他在静室里解下了头盔与光剑，盘腿坐在地毯上。但今天的原力似乎拒绝了Kylo，他一直无法成功静下心来，并甚至觉得这个坐姿引发了隐隐的腰部酸痛。Kylo失望地放弃了冥想计划，默默挪动到维达的头盔前试图和祖父交流，虽然那基本上就是他单方面的汇报一天内发生的所有事。不过Kylo热衷于此。

他满意地完成了一天内最重要的事情，向卧室走去。

Hux正靠在卧室的沙发上阅读文件，他抬眉看了Kylo一眼，很快就将目光落回了自己手中的显示板上。Kylo则更彻底了无视了他，将脱下的武士袍随便一扔就进浴室了。Hux的余光瞄到地上的衣服，眼角不由抽动了一下。在看完三行数据后，他终于忍无可忍地叫来了小机器人，将Kylo的武士袍收拾起来。并顺便也换下自己身上制服，并揉散了一丝不苟的头发。Hux确认让自己烦心的东西都不见后，躺到床上选择了一个更舒适的姿势继续阅读文件。

Kylo从浴室出来时看见已经躺上床的Hux愣了一下，但很快就恢复不看不理的状态爬上了自己的那半边床。属于FO两位领导的床大到至少可以躺下五个人，既方便了平时他们一人一条被子互不打扰各自睡觉，也照顾了特殊时期的特殊需求。毕竟Kylo身材高大体力又好，每次到发情期都动静不小——所以Hux也被无数FO内部的Omega憧憬着。

Kylo习惯性地侧躺在床上，过了一会儿又不爽地翻了个身。腰部的酸痛越发明显，终于让他后知后觉想起那份身体报告上的建议里，有一句近期应当避免剧烈运动。他烦躁地将被子在怀中勒成一条，并不满地转身瞪向Hux。

Hux仿佛根本没看见Kylo的折腾，目光仍然牢固的黏在显示板上。Kylo不由生气地向床中央挪了挪，脑子里回想起更多关于那份报告上的结论。关于他的生殖器官、对今后孕育的影响、还有什么子宫、产道、瓣膜。Kylo将手中的被子越勒越紧，盯着Hux的目光也像要实质燃烧起来一样。

无法再无所动的Hux翻了一个白眼，将头转向Kylo。他用表情询问对方在发什么疯。

“……腰疼。”Kylo瞪了Hux半天，最终只含糊地蹦出一个词。

Hux冷笑一声，放下了手中的显示板。“你不是在训练室玩地挺开心？”

Kylo继续瞪着Hux，并抱紧了怀中的被子。

“我就永远不能指望你对那些该知道的事情上心。”Hux抬着下巴打量了Kylo一眼，“自己爬过来。”

Kylo沉默地盯着Hux，两人在卧室昏暗的光线中用视线较劲了一会儿。最终Kylo还是妥协地向Hux那半边床缓慢挪动了过去。等他靠近到Hux能够着的地方时，对方立刻不耐烦地将Kylo拉了过去，并从床头柜翻出一个小型的治疗仪。“趴好别动。”他熟练地将手掌贴在kylo的后腰上，并将治疗仪也放了上去。Kylo立刻咬住嘴唇以制止自己发出可耻的声音——时刻牢记绝不向Hux妥协。

“明天开始好好待在房间里，随便你要冥想或者干嘛。少出去折腾，如果你不想继续拖下去的话。”Hux一边用手指测试着Kylo疼痛的部位，一边警告对方。“给我老实忍过这两天。”

Kylo将脑袋埋在手臂里敷衍地哼哼了两声，再次成功挑动了Hux的神经。他用拇指在Kylo腰上狠狠摁了一把，使对方惊叫着弹跳起来。“你干什么！”Kylo愤怒地扭头瞪着Hux。“我他妈在和你说话！听见了吗？”Hux毫不示弱地瞪回去，并捏了一把对方臀上的软肉。“你最好赶快把自己的屁股养好，免得下次继续受罪！”“你他妈现在就想着我下次发情了？！”Kylo气急败坏地想要翻身揍翻Hux，脑袋却被Hux用力按在床铺里。“给我安静！”Kylo愤怒地锤了一下床，并开始隔着床垫怒吼。Hux翻了个白眼，毫不客气地拧了Kylo的腰一把。Kylo的怒吼立刻变了调并整个人蜷缩起来。

Hux撇了撇嘴，挪开固定对方脑袋的手并将人翻了过来。“还折腾吗？”Kylo眼角通红地盯着Hux，下唇在齿间反复啃噬。Hux冷笑着挑起了眉，手威胁性地继续放在Kylo腰上。“要我帮忙就配合一点。”他继续警告满脸怒容的Kylo。双方的视线在对视中像最激烈的战火一样交锋，直到Kylo主动挪开目光。Hux抽了一下嘴角，脸上写着我就知道。

他们重新回到原位，继续未完成的治疗。仪器停止的声音一响起Kylo就立刻快速挪回了自己的那半边床铺，并紧紧抱着被子防备地盯着Hux。

Hux没有理会Kylo幼稚又无聊的举动，收好了治疗仪并准备下床去洗澡。

“下一次的时候，”Kylo突然叫住了Hux，“我是说下次发情，还是正常那样吗？”

Hux回头看了Kylo一眼，将对方的紧张收在眼底。“前提是这几天修养好的话，没错。”

“那我下次发情是什么时候？”Kylo继续问到。

“我就知道你不记得。”Hux嗤笑了一声，“没意外的话还有18天左右。”

“如果我……那发情期还会正常吗？”Kylo含糊的说了一句什么，Hux没有听清。但他不用猜也知道对方在说什么。“少给我打那些主意。”他俯下身子探向Kylo，并居高临下地盯着对方的眼睛。“信不信我现在就能让你发情。”

Kylo看着Hux眼里的认真，下意识往床铺里缩了缩。


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo在房间里冥想了一整天。基于他的心情，效果并不是很理想。并且这加剧了他的烦躁——直到Hux在深夜返回了共同房间，Kylo好像立刻就找到了自己心情不好的原因。他大步走到对方面前，摆出最凶恶的表情。“从这个月开始我要用抑制剂。”

Hux正低着头解衬衣袖口，听到Kylo的宣布后动作停顿了一秒。他在Kylo看不见的角度转了转眼睛，然后撇着嘴抬起了头。“行啊。”他双手交换了一下，垂下目光开始解另一边的扣子。“等你需要的时候我让Phasma给你。”Kylo皱起眉头，“为什么又是Phasma？她是队长不是你的仆人。”Hux意外地挑起了眉。“原来你还知道这件事。”

“你什么意思！”Kylo立刻涨红了脸大吼起来。“字面上的意思，如果你听得懂的话。”Hux不甚在意地扒了一下自己的头发，向着床边走去。“躺床上去。”“干嘛！”Kylo立刻警觉地退后了一步。Hux嗤笑一声，从床头柜里翻出那个小型治疗仪向Kylo晃了晃。“你说干嘛？”Kylo不自觉地用脚背蹭了蹭另一只脚的后踝，抿着嘴挪到了床上趴下。“其实……”他将脸埋在枕头里咕哝了一句。“想说什么就大声点！”Hux不耐烦地翻了个白眼，并上床用手扯了扯Kylo身上的袍子。“把这碍事的玩意脱掉。”Kylo哼了哼，维持着趴着的动作在Hux的帮助下褪掉了身上唯一的袍子。Hux的手掌很快就贴到了Kylo腰背的肌肤上，他忍不住小幅度地抖了抖。

凭心而论，这其实挺舒服的。Kylo在枕头上小幅度地转动着脑袋，试图降低脸上因为各种原因而造成的热度。不过效果并不是很理想。他的手紧紧拽着包裹枕头的织物，并抵在自己的唇前。以阻止任何可耻的声音传出。这耗费了太多的注意力，使他完全没发现Hux今天的治疗范围比前一晚大了许多。Kylo蜷着脚趾挠了挠床面，终于忍不住扭头向Hux吼了过去。“到底还要弄多久！”

Hux突然跨坐在了Kylo的大腿根处，并伏身凑到了身下人的脸旁。“急什么？”他的语调带着诡异的轻快，并出奇不意地伸手摁住了Kylo的脑袋。“既然你这个月准备用抑制剂，那是不是应该提前尽一下义务？”Kylo瞪大了眼睛，慢一拍才反应过来Hux指的是什么。

“操你的！Hux！给我滚下去！”

Hux立刻转头咬上了Kylo后颈的腺体，使对方立刻发出了一声高亢而愤怒的尖叫，并不可抑制地全身抖动起来。“我正在呢。”Hux松开嘴，并意犹未尽地舔了舔开始散发信息素的地方。“马上就操你。”Kylo立刻挣扎起来，他在床铺上像鱼一样扭动着自己的身体，并挥舞着双手想要拨开摁在自己脑袋上的手。他很快就抓住了Hux的手腕，半边胸也随之从床铺上露了出来。Hux毫不客气地上手重重捏了一把，引发了Kylo另一声怒吼。“Hux！”“我不得不说——”Hux继续舔着Kylo的腺体以安抚自己的Omega。“怀孕这事还是有好处的，”他的手掌来回搓揉着Kylo的胸部，“你这里的手感变的更好了。”“滚下去！”Kylo继续硬着脖子在枕头里发出怒吼，但腰却背叛地软了下去。

毕竟他和Hux是一对结合稳定到足以让旁人惊讶的AO组合。在Hux开始散发出想要交配的信息素味道后，Kylo甚至聚不起有效的原力来反抗对方。一切在Hux拉开了自己的裤裆拉链后变的更加无法停止，那些来自性器的浓烈味道仿佛有自主意识似地钻进了Kylo的脑子里，卸掉了他的层层盔甲，为肌肤重新装备上了一层诱人的粉色。这该死的Omega体质！Kylo愤怒地捶着床，却无法控制住自己想要摩擦大腿的欲望。他下意识挺着腰，并将自己的胸更多的送进Hux手里。“看你反应我才真的相信，这次流产对你来说没什么。”Hux轻笑着咬了咬Kylo藏在黑发里的大耳朵。“放心，我还记得你在禁欲期。”他的舌尖探访到耳朵深处，手指也下探到了Kylo的入口附近打着转——那里正随着呼吸收缩着。“我不会进去的。”Hux做出了一个保证，反而让Kylo发出不知道是失望还是愤怒的声音。他红着眼瞪着垂到自己面前的几缕姜色头发，目光凶狠的想要实质燃烧起来一样，仿佛那就是Hux本人。“我想您除了下面，能使用的地方应该还挺多。”Hux收回手，将自己已经勃起的阴茎贴在Kylo的臀缝处，“展示下如何？”

Kylo像狗一样跪趴在床上，努力用自己的腿根夹着Hux的Alpha器物。他将头抵在枕头上，并用手肘支持着自己。除了不断蹂躏床单的手指外，没有其它地方能显示出他内心的愤怒情绪。他甚至不敢睁开眼看在自己腿间不断进出的那东西，只是咬着枕头不断发出小声的呜咽。Hux不满地拍了拍身下的屁股，“这样可不行啊。”他有些嫌弃地用阴茎蹭了蹭Kylo的穴口，“你老是下意识打开腿，难道是想让我进去吗？”他揉捏着Kylo早已涨大的乳头，“这可不行，医疗报告说的很清楚。一周内都不可以。”Kylo脸涨的通红，喉咙里也发出一些声音。似乎是想要反驳，但最终还是没有松开牙关。他抖着腿妄图夹的更紧一些，却在Hux又一次咬向他腺体的进攻下功亏一篑。眼泪从紧闭的双眼里溢出来，很快湿润了一小片织物的范围。Omega的本能叫嚣着让他打开自己并邀请Alpha用力捅进去，不甘心的穴口甚至淌下了一丝粘稠的淡红色液体。

Hux感觉到了自己阴茎上的湿润，失望地叹了口气。“看来我得换个地方。”他琢磨着，手掌移到Kylo脑后安抚了一下对方。“转过来吧，我们总能想出办法的。”他动手将Kylo拨转并仰躺到床铺里，并花了些力气才扯走对方嘴里被咬地一塌糊涂的织物面料。“看看你的样子。”他看着Kylo的脸砸了砸嘴，凑上去帮对方舔掉了眼角的那些咸涩液体。Kylo立刻就用手推开了Hux的脑袋，并用手臂遮住自己的眼睛。“滚开！混蛋！”他的声音比起最初的气势，只剩下了浓重的鼻音与含糊不清的吐词。明明充满了忿忿不平的情绪，听上去却像只想撒娇的怪物——毫无可爱的资本，却妄图获得好的对待。Hux忍不住笑出了声，挪动间阴茎触碰到了Kylo的胸部。Kylo的身体顿时完全不经大脑地抖了抖，瞬间引起了Hux的高度注意。他将两只手都转移到Kylo的胸上挤了挤。“才两个月这里就大了那么多，再怀久一点是不是能挤出奶了？”他用拇指摁了摁肿立的顶点，“这里也不错的样子。”他用力将Kylo的胸部向中间聚拢，并将自己的阴茎放上去摩蹭起来。Kylo被胸口诡异的触感吓到了，他松开了自己的手臂低头看向Hux的下体，眼睛瞪的无比大。“你他妈——”Hux将跨向前送了送，直接让前端戳到了Kylo的下巴。这成功制止了Kylo没来及说出口的后半句。

“打个招呼如何？你也很久没好好见它了吧？”Hux勾起嘴角，“就从贴面吻开始？”Kylo的嘴角不由抖了抖，视线在戳着自己下巴的Alpha器物与自己的Alpha之间来回游移。“别让我等太久。”Hux挑起眉，手掌示意性的动了动。“自己来？”Kylo涨红着脸微微支起了上半身，将双手贴在了自己胸上。长长的手指试探性地摁了摁，Kylo第一反应是真的大了一些，甚至可以堪堪将Hux的阴茎挤住。这个想法很快就令他脸上的红潮蔓延到了胸口，Hux已经不耐烦的抓住Kylo的手一起动起来，他挪出一只手将Kylo低垂的脑袋向下摁了摁，“别光看。”他舔着嘴角示意对方。Kylo愣了愣，最终还是顺从地伸出舌头舔了舔戳到嘴边的性器前段。Hux终于发出了满意的声音。

显然，共同协作让一切变得愉快了许多。


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo一直睡到黄昏时刻才醒过来。他抱着被子瞪着空旷的床生了会儿气，才慢慢坐起来。浑身酸软的肌肉清晰地记录着发生的一切，而安静冰冷的房间则说明结束已久。Kylo低头看着胸口和大腿根泛红的肌肤，下意识用牙齿折磨起下唇。而过渡的撕扯猛地拉痛了他有些破的嘴角，Kylo捂着嘴蜷起来，怒吼在喉间翻涌。他愤怒地锤击着床铺，原力在这个时候也终于可以好好发挥出作用了。Kylo暴躁地将Hux的枕头和杯子都甩到了房间另一头，并将里面的填充物扯的到处都是。他委屈地揉了揉自己的胸口，趴着用手肘在宽阔的床面上慢慢挪动着，然后够到了放在Hux那边床头的治疗仪。

他先处理了自己渗血的嘴角，然后又检查了一下自己胸口的肌肤。上面各种红色的指印并不完全是一个人留下的，Kylo咬了咬牙。最后哆嗦着将治疗仪伸到后臀处。Hux这个该死的混蛋！都破皮了！他愤怒的想着，像迟暮的老人一样缓缓动作着——害怕扭到腰。其实他还可以用原力，但是需要治疗的地方实在过于敏感。Kylo也无法保证自己能很好的持续使用原力控制住治疗仪。当一切完成的时候，Kylo已经累的满头大汗。他将自己埋进枕头与被子编织的柔软陷阱，皱着鼻子在心里暗下决心——下次发情！一定要用抑制剂！

Hux在接下来的好几天里狡猾得没有出现在Kylo面前——即使Kylo终于肯老实呆在房间里，他奇迹般地在非发情时期躺在床上超过了48小时。等Kylo差不多彻底恢复时，Hux终于为了拿些东西而回到了房间。Kylo盯着对方忙碌的身影，正在酝酿着攻击的词汇。Hux先一步打断了对方，“我要去趟前线。”他扫了眼时间，“你继续守着这边。”公事公办的语气让Kylo抿着嘴不爽地哼了一声。“对了。”他临出门前回头看了Kylo一眼，“抑制剂已经让Phasma准备好了。”Kylo还来不及说什么，Hux的身影就消失在门口了。Kylo愤怒地捶了一次床。

没有Hux在的基地平静地让Kylo无聊到发狂，关于原力的训练以外他并没有太多事需要做。除了一天天临近的发情期，他几乎没去留意任何事。随着日期的接近，Kylo常出没地点的士兵们都渐渐情绪紧绷起来。因为每一次Kylo开始进入发情期，他的信息素都不可抑制的从黑色的武士袍下逸散出来，刺激着每一位能察觉的下属。Omega们小心地回避着伦武士，避免自己的激素被对方诱发导致混乱。而Alpha们则不得不加强了自己的注意力，使目光不要过多地停留在高高在上的指挥官身上。

Kylo也逐渐开始暴躁起来，发情期体现在他身上的第一反应是精神上的亢奋。训练室的损毁报告不断叠加，被倒霉误伤的FO成员也在渐渐加多。大家暗自祈祷着Hux将军能赶快返回基地带走这位移动的凶器，但这一次出面解救大家的是Phasma队长。她将一盒注射型抑制剂送到了长官面前，“Sir,您需要从今天开始不间断的连续注射十天。”她解释，“这是Hux将军专门选的型号，非常温和。但期间可能会带来一些消极的影响，请注意保持补充营养和水分的摄入”。Kylo皱着眉头接过东西，咬着牙返回了房间。

第一支抑制剂注射下去后，Kylo明显感觉到大脑的兴奋感消退了许多。他抽动着鼻子闻了闻空气中淡了许多的味道，心里却郁闷起来。小腹处持续的热感转变成了一种淡淡的烦躁，使他更想做点什么发泄一下，但身体却懒懒的提不起任何兴趣。Kylo破天荒地在数据台前站了大半天，并完全没意识到那上面都是关于前线的情报。

到第五支抑制剂注射下去的时候，Kylo甚至已经不想走出房间了。他将自己扔在床上，双腿和被子交缠在一起。房间里已经没有任何发情期特有的甜腻味道了，像被喷过消毒水一样干巴巴的。Kylo瞪着另一个被冷落许久的枕头，不满的情绪发酵地更加厉害。这和没使用抑制剂的时候完全不同，他生气地想着。在过去那些不管不顾的发情期里，他首先会持续亢奋一整周左右。双倍的训练都不足以消耗掉精力，他甚至巴不得冲上战场痛快地厮杀一场。而原力也会处于一种特别活跃的状态，一不小心就会报废掉几件身边的设备。Hux也挺乐于在这种时刻给他找些任务，有时候为了激发Kylo的状态还会特地照顾一下Kylo的腺体。这让伦武士在战斗中冲的更加不管不顾。若换在平时，这样的行为必然会引发Hux的怒火，而在特殊时期——Hux对此不能更满意了，他只需要操一个身体极度疲惫却精神上兴奋无比的Omega。并用自己的结来奖励对方。

基地一些了解内幕的士兵甚至私下戏称其为一种违规的生化武器。想象一下，危机四伏的战场上突然出现了一大坨诱人的Omega气味——暴风兵的头盔能有效减低这种影响，但显然敌人们就没那么幸运了。而且在共和国的法律上，任何使Omega出现在战场上的行为显然都是不符合规定的。大概也因为他们从没意识到伦武士这种身份的人也可能是一位Omega，即便是过去的绝地武士团——很遗憾历史上的绝地武士们的第二性别都是保密的。

到使用第八支抑制剂的时候，Kylo的脑子已经变成了晕呼呼的状态。他的体温逐渐升高，稍微动一动就开始出汗。这让他整个人都变的黏糊糊的，四肢也提不起什么力气。他有些难耐得磨蹭了一下自己的大腿，脚趾和手指都缩地紧紧的。下面那个难以启齿的部位本来早该湿润了，但目前仍然保持着干涩的状态。内里却不断反复的收缩着，提醒着Kylo本该发生的事情。他将拳头抵在嘴前，咬着自己的指关节想要转移注意力。他脑子里只剩下要记得明天继续注射抑制剂这件事，连房间门被打开了都没发现。

“看来你执行的还不错？”Hux走到床前观察了一下蜷在床上的伦武士，对方却完全没有发现他的到来。他凑近闻了闻对方身上的味道，然后厌恶地撇了撇嘴。“要我给你点信息素吗？”他提议。“滚开。”Kylo含糊地回应了一声，根本没有听清是谁在说话。他小幅度地挥了挥手，只想要让耳边嘈杂的声音消失。Hux耸了耸肩，放下手上的东西后离开了房间。Kylo迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去，直到一阵尖锐的提示音吵醒了他。他睁开眼看着对面仍然空无一人的床铺，再次下意识地扭了扭腰——在自己没注意的时候，他已经紧紧地将被子绞在了双腿间。光滑的布料摩擦着他的Omega器官，像猫抓一样让人心底更加的痒痒。他过了好一会儿才将注意力转移到那个不断响起的提示音上，但却完全不想扭过头去寻找声音的来源。他将被子夹的更紧了一些，并用胸部蹭了蹭。温热的保暖物丝毫没有降温的作用，他迷迷糊糊地开始考虑之后要不要叫人换一床粗糙些的床具。

烦人的提示音一直坚持不懈的响着，终于惹恼了Kylo。原力猛地掀翻了声音方向的一切电子物品，在一阵破碎的声音后，房间恢复了安静。他完全没有意识到自己错过了第九支抑制剂的注射时间。热意与困盹感完全占领了Kylo的大脑，他闭着眼挣扎了半天，终于伸出一只手向自己下身摸去。手指很快就探到了发烫的入口，那里像另一张嘴在呼吸一样起伏着——甚至已经呈现半打开的状态了。但没有任何发情期的液体出现，也没有喷出那些糟糕的味道。Kylo闭着眼勾了勾嘴角，在心里肯定了抑制剂的作用。他快速地用手指在入口处搓揉了一下，缓解了心底的那点搔痒。

Kylo本打算收回手，但指腹触碰到入口处那柔软的嫩肉时，又鬼使神差地停住了。他闭紧了眼睛，将整个身体缩的更紧一些，并强迫自己再次投入睡眠。只要睡过去就好了！他想，这次的发情期马上就会结束了。

可惜愿望总是很难实现的。三个小时后，上一支抑制剂的效用宣告终结。一直被压制的热潮像汹涌的海啸一样逆袭归来，大量的液体猛地从Kylo身下溢出，夹杂着Omega特有的香甜气味。他立刻就发出一声可耻的声音。

坐在不远处沙发上目睹一切发生的Hux抽完了最后一口烟，微笑着站了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Hux捏着Kylo的下巴将他的脸板正，并好整以暇地打量着对方颧骨上的坨红。“抑制剂用起来的感觉怎么样？”他手指上的烟味窜进Kylo的鼻腔里，令混沌的大脑清醒了几分。“……H…ux?”朦胧的视线中印着一个红发的人影，Kylo的第一反应是自己的Alpha在面前——腿间立刻滑出了又一波液体。Hux嫌弃地捂住了鼻子，“味道真重。”Kylo的脸更红了，因为羞愤。他本想抽出自己夹在腿间的那只手，但只是稍微动一动而触碰到自己的Omega器官，都会被刺激的全身抖动起来。Kylo的眼角顿时也跟着泛红了。

“看来你错过了注射时间，要我帮帮你吗？”Hux退后一步，从口袋里掏出了一支新的香烟。Kylo咬着嘴目睹对方隐藏在烟雾里，硬着脖子不肯低头。Hux的视线则一直在地上巡视。在这对峙中，几秒钟也显得漫长无比。终于，Hux找到了自己想要的东西——那支本该注射进伦武士体内的抑制剂。他将注射器从辅助机器人的残骸上拾起，检查了一下破损情况。“看来你运气不错，还能用。”Hux叼着烟坐到床边，毫不费劲地拉出了Kylo另一只紧缩在脑袋边的胳膊。“要我帮你注射吗？还是——”“抑制剂！”Kylo立刻吼了出来。“快！”Hux看了Kylo一眼，面无表情地将抑制剂推进了Kylo的体内。

Kylo顿时跟着松了一口气，仿佛觉得自己瞬间从炎热的沙漠转移到了凉爽的湖泊里。虽然有点意外Hux居然会帮忙，但Kylo还是忍不住放松了自己的肌肉。他动了动藏在腿间湿哒哒的手指，用余光喵了一眼Hux的方向。最终还是放弃抽出来被对方嘲笑。

“我给你带了一件礼物。”Hux离开床走向沙发边的矮桌。“为了庆祝我们的LordRen终于学会用抑制剂，而不是像只母狗一样带着满身骚味到处炫耀。”他把玩着一个小盒子看向Kylo，“看来你的手现在没空，还是我帮你拆吧。”简易的包装很快被扔到了地上，Hux从盒子里掏出了一个光滑的金属物件。“新技术，一种记忆软金属。FO内部特供。”他一边介绍一边坐回了床沿，然后毫不客气的扳开了Kylo的膝盖。“哎呀，已经出了这么多水了？”他挑起眉，”看来我不用给你准备润滑剂了。“

他用手上的东西拍了拍Kylo捂着自己的手，示意对方。“拿去，自己塞进去。”Kylo立刻明白了对方给他准备了一个什么玩意。“你！”“怎么？”Hux笑了笑，嘴里叼着的香烟因为这个动作而晃动了一下。“忍了这么多天，你里面已经饿的不行了吧？还是你想要其他东西？”Kylo用另一只手抢过那玩意儿翻身背对Hux。“这就对了，别把自己憋坏了。毕竟你可重来没忍过不是吗？这玩意就是为了配合抑制剂存在的。”轻佻的语气令Kylo的眼睛更红了，但他内心深处还是相信了Hux的说法。光是抑制剂，根本没法缓解身体内部的那种渴求。他笨拙地用双手握住那个冰冷的金属玩意，小心翼翼地向自己的Omega器官探去。

“看你那笨手笨脚的样子。”Hux在他背后嗤笑了一身，突然贴近了Kylo。“还是我来帮你吧。”他覆盖住了Kylo的手，毫不怜惜的引导着对方将按摩器一把推了进去。Kylo发出一声没忍住的呻吟，引发了Hux又一次的嘲笑。他拨开对方留恋地停在入口的手，摸了摸按摩器底部的按钮。那根金属立刻微微震动起来，Kylo顿时哼哼起来，同时觉得自己的腰又软了几分。

“行了。”Hux在Kylo的腹部蹭干净自己手指上沾到的黏液，拍了拍对方的肩膀。“起来吃点东西，你需要补充体力。”Kylo含糊的应了一声，最终还是没有拒绝Hux的提议。对方通过通讯器叫了两份餐点后，又招来了另一个机器人开始清理房间。Kylo趁对方注意力不在自己身上时动了动腿，稍微适应了一下体内的存在。身体内部的热度随着抑制剂的作用消退了不少，虽然还是让人提不起什么精神，但他至少可以从床上挪动起来了。上半身刚刚支起来一些，那根按摩器就向外滑出去了一些。Kylo咬着牙发出一声闷哼，绷紧了腹部的肌肉才没让自己又跌回床上去。他小心翼翼地动了动，下意识将那根不断震动的玩意儿夹地更紧。然后一点一点的挪着屁股靠坐在了床头。

Hux回头看了他一眼，立刻皱起了眉。“下来。”他命令对方，“你将床上搞得一塌糊涂，躺在那里也不嫌恶心。”Kylo哼了两声，不情不愿地尝试着将脚放到了地上。

完全坐起来的姿势令按摩器彻底进入了Kylo的体内，仿佛触摸到了深处的膜瓣口，强烈的快感刺激令Kylo不由闷哼出声。他做了好几次深呼吸才将体内平复下来，然后动作迟缓地扶着床站了起来。并僵硬地收缩着肌肉，防止那根暂时慰藉了体内空虚感的金属体向下滑落。他扶着墙迈着小小的步子一点一点向浴室移动，全然没注意到Hux在他身后一脸看好戏的表情。

等Kylo终于把自己关进没有Hux所在的空间后，他才彻底松了一口气。并大胆伸手摸着留在体外的按摩器末端，开始一点点调整起来。不得不承认的是，这玩意很好缓解了他使用抑制剂这几天来体内的不适感。难道以后每次发情除了注射抑制剂以外还得塞着这玩意儿？Kylo烦躁地思考着，一边小幅度的活动着测试体内异物对身体的影响。伦武士良好的身体协调性很快就帮Kylo适应了许多，他再从浴室出来时已经没有了一开始的狼狈。虽然每一步还是走的很别扭，脚也内八的更厉害了。Hux对此不置可否，他坐在小餐座旁礼貌的等着自己的Omega入座。甚至体贴地为对方倒了一杯水。Kylo不好意思地摸着鼻子接受了。

两人安静的面对面用完了餐，Kylo揉着腰又躺回了床上。新换的织物干爽极了，Kylo忍不住抱着被子蹭了蹭。而Hux在叫来机器人收走餐盘后也跟着来到了床边，“感觉怎么样？”“……就那样。”Kylo无辜的盯着对方。“哪样？”Hux不耐烦的皱起了眉。“还行。”Kylo飞快地回了句，然后又揉了揉鼻子——自从他醒来以后，Hux嘴边的烟就没断过。现在对方凑近了，泛着苦味的气味让他有些略微的不舒服。“厄……”他垂着眼捏了捏自己的手指，小心地偷瞄着对方。最后终于憋出了一句含糊的“谢谢”。Hux满意的点了点头，扫了一眼墙面上显示的时间。“差不多了……”他自言自语了一句，摁灭手上的烟，开始慢条斯理的脱起了衣裳。

“你要休息？”Kylo疑惑地盯着对方的举动，也跟着看了眼时间。Hux从不在白天上床休息，即使通宵会议或连续作战指挥，也最多是在沙发上靠一会儿。“不。”Hux表情微妙地看着Kylo。“那你——”Kylo本想问出口的话突然就说不出来了，一股熟悉的热潮从身体内涌了上来，瞬间就让他的额头布满了虚汗。他惊慌地看向Hux，忍不住将腿间的按摩器夹的更紧了一些。“抑制剂一旦中断的话，再注射也只有两个小时的作用。”Hux将自己的外套和衬衣扔在沙发上，慢慢抽出了皮带。“而且之后发情期会复发地更厉害。”Kylo瞪大了眼睛看着对方，“你玩我？！”

“恭喜你终于发现了。”Hux勾着嘴角坐到床边，脱掉了军靴和袜子。“现在，让我来和你好好谈谈使用抑制剂的问题。”


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo的脑袋又一次埋进了枕头里，用一种跪趴的姿势。Hux抓着他的双手摁在按摩器上，转动着那根被调过震频的金属物。“好好了解一下自己的需求。”Hux是这么和Kylo说的，但沉浸在热潮里的Omega基本只剩下喘气的功能。不管是不断收缩腹部还是努力扭着腰摇摆自己的屁股，都像是身体本身的意志一样在主动进行着。而Hux只负责用自己的信息素让Kylo更加狂躁，同时兴趣盎然地用按摩棒彻底操开自己的Omega。“自己摸摸你有多湿。”Hux抓着Kylo的手指向更里面伸去，指尖立刻被震动的金属与滑腻的机理压迫。大腿上的肌肉以肉眼可见的频率抖了抖，有一瞬间Kylo几乎软倒在床上。但Hux按着他的胯部，使之能保持如同挨操母狗一样的姿势。他拧了拧掌下的皮肉，不满地提醒对方：“集中注意力。”

Kylo发誓他真的不能更集中注意力了！他全部心神都专注在自己Omega器官上，脑子里塞满那里传来的每一份快感。像炸弹一样将他搞的一塌糊涂，仿佛自己是一堆饥渴的只想要吞噬的肉团。若有什么能分散他的精力，那估计也只有他的Alpha就在身后并嚣张地炫耀着自身存在，但就是不给他这件事了！

Kylo皱着鼻子拼命捕捉空气中Hux的味道，并不甘心地摆动着自己的屁股，示意着他的需求。这几乎完全就是赤裸裸的在求欢了，而Hux却高傲矜持地固守着，连一点唾液都不肯分给Kylo。Kylo开始丧失理智地发出委屈的呜咽，夹杂着放荡的呻呤断断续续从枕头里传出来。除了牢固抓在腰上和握住他手指的两处地方，Hux没有给他一丁点儿其它接触。他想要被触碰、抚摸的地方统统都搔痒地不得了。但一点安抚都得不到。他恨不得能蹭蹭被子，或者更多的按摩器——又一轮液体随着Kylo脑子里的想象而流淌了下来，空气里信息素的味道更重了。Hux眯了眯眼，手指圈住按摩器的末端轻轻地转动了一下。早已被含温热的金属顶端立刻准确地顶在了通道内的膜瓣口，再进一步就是Omega的子宫。软掉的Kylo下意识绷紧了全身肌肉。

“据说这玩意儿还能模拟出结的形状，你想试吗？”Hux一边操控着Kylo的手缓缓推动着按摩器，一边触摸着底部的按钮将震动频率调到了最大。突来的强力刺激让Kylo不管不顾的嘶吼起来，他用最后的力气和Hux较着劲，奋力拒绝那该死的提议。“我不要！”黑色的脑袋在枕头上拼命转动，“拿出去！拿开！”腹部的起伏变的更加明显，连整个胸腔也被带动着开始收缩了。“我要你的！该死的！Hux你他妈就不能直接进来吗？！”

Hux手上的动作停了停，猛地推了按摩器一把后立刻将其彻底抽了出来。干脆利落，将Kylo还来不及发出的嘶鸣卡在嗓子里，整个人像被戳破的气球一样瞬间泻掉。Hux将仿佛死掉一样的人翻转成平躺的姿势，并扫视着Kylo表情空白的脸。“这就不行了？”他捏了捏Kylo的脸颊，手掌贴着对方的身体线条慢慢下滑到大腿，使其一条腿曲折起来。Hux拨开对方只有象征意义的男性器官，躲藏在后面的Omega器官随即彻底暴露出来。“看来你已经合不拢嘴了。”他用指甲刮了刮入口外侧的嫩肉，瞬间令Kylo回过神来。更本没有得到安抚的Omega下意识地曲起了另一条腿，湿润的入口也在Hux的目光下更明显地收缩起来。

带着浓重鼻音的黏糊呻吟从Kylo喉咙里发了出来，他不安分地扭动着腰，甚至主动拉起Hux的手送到嘴里舔舐。讨好的举动成功愉悦到了Hux，他也终于愿意释放出一点诚意——他拉开自己的裤裆拉链，被压迫的部位几乎是迫不及待地跳了出来。两人各自的第二性别器官都像是分别脱离了身体本身的控制，仿佛独立的寄生兽想要控制自己的宿主而尽快与对方结合在一起。Hux额角的青筋跳动着，眉头也紧紧皱了起来。他暗自深呼吸了一口以压制住那种想要立刻冲进去的强烈欲望，手指泄愤般地狠狠捏着Kylo。

他的Omega在发情，满屋子都是那恼人的甜腻味道，像一道盛大的豪华甜点派对。他当然会因此硬到发疼了，而且诚恳地说Kylo是他操过最爽的身体。对方在性事上几乎直率的可以勉强称之为可爱了，虽然和他的长相体型完全不匹配。但就像一块巧克力熔岩蛋糕，谁能猜到那黑乎乎的外表下藏的是如此美味——只要稍微切开一点，香浓腻滑的液体就争先恐后地流出来。有毒的春药。之前Kylo那句话说的没错，他确实有些“停不下来”。

但这次不同，这次不是他们以往所有那些习以为常的、只是为了解决发情期的性事。他得给Kylo一点教训，关于之前的怀孕、流产、还有抑制剂。他得让Kylo明白，帮Omega解决发情期是自己的仁慈，而满足Hux自己的发情期，则是身为他的Omega应尽的义务。毕竟，Alpha的发情期，都是被Omega的信息素引诱出来的不是吗？就像看见了美味的食物，胃会蠕动、口腔会分泌唾液一样；哪怕一点儿也不饿。但你明知道餐点有多美味，舌尖上也仿佛已经尝到了味道；所以总会忍不住想要再吃一点不是吗？而现在，他的大餐居然想自己变成能看不能吃的展示品——这真是非常遗憾又糟糕的想法。同时也太令人失望并且愤怒了。

Hux俯下身舔了舔Kylo几乎被眼泪糊满的脸，舌尖轻巧地在泪腺的位置滑过。Kylo眨着他猫一样的眼睛不解地看着自己的Alpha，不明白为什么就是得不到想要的东西。他挤出了一个可笑的撅嘴表情，晃着脑袋想往Hux的方向凑。那怕是一滴汗水也好，他疯狂地想要从对方身上得到什么。但Hux死死摁住他，始终维持着微妙的距离差。Kylo只好像一只嗷嗷待哺的幼畜，拼命张着嘴想要。Hux的鼻子凑到了Kylo的颈后，深深吸了一口那浓郁的信息素。他明显感觉到自己的下身又涨大了一些，直挺挺的戳在那里，抵在Kylo大腿的肌肤上。Kylo更激动了，全身都兴奋地扭动了起来。“进来。”他咬着嘴唇，“我想要。”眼角又有新的液体滑下，整个下身也湿的像失禁一样。Hux如他所愿地沉了沉腰，将自己的性器调整到了正确的方向。Kylo立刻主动将双腿缠到了Hux腰上，并不断用脚后跟示意着对方。

［攻击我，掠夺我。］

Hux看着Kylo的眼睛，一举挺进到了Omega的最深处。Kylo翻着白眼大大地松了口气，空虚的通道终于被填满，一直紧绷着的那根弦也立刻放松了不少。他期待着接下来就像往常一样——当他的发情期到了某个零界点，比如Omega的器官开始有热潮时。他会冲到Hux面前，将对方从管他是什么的公事上拖出来。兴奋期的高大Omega充满了攻击性。他会扯掉自己的袍子，将信息素的全部扔向对方。然后扒开Hux的裤子，使他们的第二性别器官贴在一起。Hux会恼怒地将他按倒在随便什么的地方，一边向他怒吼各自刻薄的词汇一边凶狠用力的捅他。把Omega娇嫩的内里磨到充血，将巨大的结卡在子宫口，灌满Kylo的肚子。他们通常会干上三天，中间关于转移地点或者清理还有补充食物与水份的事儿全部都由Hux来解决。Kylo不留意任何过程，只记得Hux的声音和身体里那根巨大器物进出的快感——来自他的Alpha。


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo的手环抱着Hux的脖子，脚也交叠着挂在Hux的腰上。他像一个学龄前儿童，要在入睡前抱着最喜欢的那个超大玩偶抱枕才肯闭上眼。他将Hux含的很紧，但仍不到夹住对方的程度。在他身上耕耘的Hux完全按照自己想要的节骤进出着，有力、有序。火热的性器熨烫着内里每一寸的肌理，让Kylo舒服的直哼哼。从内部涌出来的液体冲刷着他们的连接处，使两人的耻毛都黏糊的一塌糊涂。Kylo不安分地扭动着自己的脑袋，想要更多的信息素比如唾液。但Hux坚定的将自己的牙齿固定在Kylo的喉咙上，舌尖反复描绘着那里不断变化的起伏。Kylo睁着被汗与泪糊住的双眼，注视着起伏的金红色头发。他忍不住将Hux搂的更紧了一些，示意对方在进去一些。

Hux会意地顶到了子宫的瓣膜口，反复研磨。Kylo立刻抽着气抖动了起来，大腿还有力气夹人，腰却已经彻底塌陷了下去。内部的通道更激烈的收缩涌动着，很难说清是想拒绝，还是想将Alpha的器物送进去。Hux用手掐了掐身下人的屁股，嘴唇也挪到Kylo耳边咬着他的耳垂。疼痛令Kylo的理智回笼了一些，同时也让他清醒的意识到接下来会发生的事。“让我进去。”Hux在Kylo耳边低声命令，Kylo再吞咽了一次口水后，大腿根努力打的更开。捏着屁股的那只手转移到了连接处，Hux用指甲戳着Kylo的穴口，像蹂躏一片花瓣一样搓揉着那些翻出来的嫩肉。并将那些带着发情味道的液体涂抹地整个下体都是。Kylo小声地惊呼着，好不容易放松的内里又紧张地收缩起来，将停在里面的阴茎整个包裹着。Hux用鼻子哼了哼，在甜蜜的包裹中浅浅戳刺着瓣膜。很快，最深的入口像一朵花苞一样羞涩地软化开来，一点点将里面崭露出来让Hux进去。

Alpha特有的阴茎头部很快就顺利的探进了子宫的出口，新一轮的情液立刻热烈的欢迎了它。Kylo的腹部起伏地更剧烈了，他搂紧了Hux的脖子，将自己的脑袋埋在对方的颈窝处。甚至想要支起上半身以配合对方的更深一步进入。Hux一边摸着Kylo的脑袋一边将对方的臀托起悬空，他跪坐在床上用膝盖支持着两人的重心。同时也使Kylo能乖乖躺在床上，只会用胸部蹭着对方。

Hux的阴茎再次涨大了一些，并微微跳动着。两人都很清楚这是成结的前兆，Kylo有些期待地动了动屁股，想更多的包裹住Hux的下体。为了得到发情期的唯一解药，Kylo有些迫不及待回味那种被紧紧卡住的快感。Hux捏了捏Kylo的后劲示意对方放松，Kylo立刻听话的吐了一口气。而在他的身体内部，Hux的阴茎已经开始滴落前液。信息素的交融也由此展开，使Omega陷入更狂乱的快感与喜悦中。

Hux看着彻底沉溺在发情期里的Kylo，嘴角小幅度地勾了勾。他深吸了一口气，调整着自己在对方体内的位置。感受着那层层叠叠的火热围绕，又向里挺进了一步。Kylo没忍住尖叫了一声，Hux额角的青筋一跳。顿时，阴茎开始成结了。

而同时，Hux在感觉到前端涨大的那一刻，立刻毫不犹豫的按住Kylo的身体后退了一步。原本该攀上高峰的尖叫顿时变成了惨叫。巨大的结没有能卡在子宫内，反而顶在膜瓣外径自涨大着。很快就超过了那里能够容纳的极限，被撕裂开。Kylo哀嚎起来，并毫无理智地用手攻击着Hux。被伤害的疼痛和没有得到结的双重打击像高高的海浪一样拍打着他。Hux用手捂住Kylo的嘴，将更多声音遮掩在下面。他的另一只手牢牢地固定着Kylo的胯，毫不客气的顶着结在Kylo的通道里抽插进出。原本愉悦的性事立刻变成了一场酷刑。Kylo捶打着Hux，既希望对方退出去，停止着痛苦的一切。但另一方面，他还没有得到Hux的精液，他的发情期还没有结束。Omega的那一部分背叛了理智，即使浴血也想要将一切进行下去。

Hux再次猛地一顶，让自己的阴茎堪堪停在膜瓣口。他停了下来，开始漫长的射精。滚烫的液体冲刷着Omega的内里，却没有射在子宫里。Kylo从断断续续的哀嚎变成了彻底的哭泣。Hux面无表情的看着对方，纹丝不动且心安理得。等到彻底射完以后，Hux才好整以暇的退出了一些，并在Kylo的通道里蹭了蹭。他刚一放开对方，Kylo就立刻委屈的捂着屁股向床铺深处退了退。他小声的呜咽着，难过地咬着嘴唇。不明白自己为什么要受到如此对待。

Hux扯过床单随意擦拭了一下自己，顺便从床头摸出烟盒抽出一支点上。他深吸了一口后满足的吐出烟雾，配合刚刚发泄过的愉悦，心情简直不能更好。打量完伦武士难得一见的弱势模样，Hux上前抓着对方胳膊将人拉了回来。“这是一次教训，给我记好了。”他冲Kylo喷了一口烟，成功令对方眼泪流的更厉害了。“别再给我想着折腾自己的发情期。老老实实地趴在床上挨操，懂了吗？”Kylo愣愣地看着Hux，也不知道听明白没有。Hux捞过治疗仪扔到Kylo身上，还有那根按摩棒。“弄好了自己塞进去。”Hux拨了一下散乱的头发，下床往浴室走去。

Kylo的发情期还没有结束，Hux也不会就这样放过对方。可以预见的是，未来几天Kylo都不会有机会离开房间了。他捏紧治疗仪，忍受着身体内重新翻涌上来的热潮，默默地开始给自己治疗。等Hux从浴室出来时，Kylo正咬着手指侧躺在床上。按摩器的尾端从他的两腿间伸出，以可见的频率震动着。Hux挑起眉毛，扯掉腰间的浴巾爬上了床。空气中两人的信息素交融着，Kylo回头小心翼翼地看向Hux，盯着对方已经完全勃起的性器下意识舔了舔嘴角。腿间的按摩器随着一些新的液体涌出而跟着滑了些出来。Kylo立刻僵住了，穴口却不自觉的收缩着，想要把那根金属棒重新吸回去——或者说他更想要其它的东西。Hux抽走那根完成了使命的工具，将自己填了进去。“看来你已经把自己操软了。”他满意地评价，手掌按压着Kylo的小腹使其内部的压迫感更明显。“乖乖地，嗯？”Kylo缩了缩肩膀，顺从地按照Hux的指引跪趴在床上。Hux奖励性地咬了后劲的腺体一口，唾液带着信息素狠狠刺激着Kylo。他全身脱力地倒在床上，除了被钉在Hux阴茎上的臀部，彻底失去了抵抗的能力。

Hux重新开始操Kylo，每一次进出都戳着对方的膜瓣口。刚刚恢复完好的通道内部依然火热紧致，热情地包裹着Alpha。Hux的呼吸也渐渐重了起来，他很快就又有了再次射精的欲望。这一次他没有铺垫太多就冲进了子宫内。Kylo也配合的翘起了屁股，大腿肌肉绷地紧紧的。他甚至忍不住将手向后伸并攀到Hux的大腿上，下意识催促着对方。Hux捏着Kylo柔软的胸部，用指尖搓揉着对方挺立的乳头。Kylo在枕头里不断发出愉悦的哼哼声，手指在Hux的皮肤上来回磨蹭。等Hux的性器开始再度涨大时，他抓住了对方放松的一瞬间用手指狠狠地揪住Hux腰上的皮肉拧了一把。Hux猛地吸了口气，甚至没稳住而晃了晃。他拽着Kylo的头发将那个黑色的脑袋从枕头上拎了起来。“你这个该死的小混蛋。”“哼！”Kylo颇不在乎地用鼻子哼了一声回应对方。Hux恼怒地将那颗脑袋重新摁进床里，开始更凶狠地捅着Omega的内部。Kylo在这火热的摩擦中终于彻底放开地呻吟起来。

这一次发情期，还只是刚刚开始而已。


	9. Chapter 9

Hux连续五天都在房间里处理的紧急事务。此刻他正放松地躺在床上，浏览着显示面板上的数据报告。Kylo老实地趴在他身上，弓着腰，姿势别扭又乖顺地将头搁在Hux肩头。Hux用下巴和手指摩挲着对方的头顶，放任Kylo的手在两人链接的地方作怪。Kylo不但用自己的Omega器官紧紧咬住Hux，还不断用手指揉捏挤压着阴茎下面的囊袋，暗示Alpha给他更多一点汁液。如果他手上的动作过重，Hux将毫不犹豫拍打Kylo的屁股，并作势抽出自己。Kylo只好将不满发泄在牙齿上，小口咬着嘴边的皮肉。他的喉咙里不断发出各种各样的声音，像极了一只在撒娇的野兽。Hux不满地捏了捏他的脖子。

漫长的发情期在此刻终于进入了尾声，Kylo的理智仍然沉浸在被满足后的极度愉悦里。他有些迷恋的在Hux身上磨蹭着，享受着对方的信息素味道。浓稠的液体不断从他的双腿间流下，全是Hux灌进去的精液。他的腹部甚至都有了些微的饱胀状态，内里的充实让他安心。但此刻感受着它们的流失令Kylo产生了难过的情绪，他用自己的手指填堵着，并不满的动着腰示意Hux塞住。

Hux扫了眼时间，丢开了显示板。他扶着Kylo的腰轻松地调换了姿势，重新将对方压在身下。Kylo有些迷茫的看着Hux，以为将开始新一轮的灌溉。他不自觉的翘起了嘴角，朦胧的眼睛里闪烁着期待。Hux捏着他的脸打量了一番，不屑地嗤笑了一声。“真是不知餍足。”他评价了一句，摁住对方的大腿根彻底退了出来。Kylo晃了晃无力的小腿，呜咽着看着Hux彻底抽离。更多的白浊带着腥臊的味道从他的下面流了出来。Kylo不甘心的想要合拢腿夹住，却被Hux坚定的分开。Hux皱着眉将手指伸进去扣了扣，让更多的液体流出来。Kylo被这行为刺激的全身都抖了起来，他努力蜷缩起来想要挽留住体内的东西。“太多了，别乱动。”Hux不满的训斥Kylo，看着对方可怜兮兮的模样撇了撇嘴。他难得的，俯下身亲吻了对方。信息素通过唾液更快速的进行了交换。Kylo渐渐被安抚了下来，他放松了身体，眼睛里蓄着的泪也跟着滑进发髻深处。Hux满意的抽出了手指。

他一边直起身一边拍了拍Kylo的侧腰，“起来，去浴室洗掉。”Kylo无视了Hux的声音，在对方彻底离开自己时裹着身旁的被子缩了起来。Omega的天性让没有得到孕育许可的Kylo非常消沉难过，他背对着Hux不想理对方。Hux挑着眉看着床上鼓起的一大坨，对对方幼稚的举动不置可否。他挪下床，调高空气净化的功率后转身就进了浴室。完全没在意Kylo偷偷躲在被子下面的行为——他正努力的将那些精液弄回去。

等Hux清理好自己返回卧室时，房间里的温度已经降低了不少。空气中弥漫已久的情欲味道散开了不少，Kylo的理智也以可见的速度重新回笼。当他意识到自己正在做什么时，立刻涨红了脸僵住了。Hux没有理会他，一边呼唤机器人来整理房间一边从衣柜里拿出新的制度穿上。“清醒了就自己去洗干净。”他一边整理衣领和袖子一边提醒Kylo。“药给你拿出来放好了，一会儿自己塞进去。”他扣好皮带，走回床边。“你聋了吗？”Hux一把将被子从Kylo身上扯下来，吓了对方一跳。Hux一眼就看到背对自己的Kylo还将自己的手指含在屁股里，他不由嗤笑出声。“怎么？还没满足。”Kylo的脸更红了，羞耻与恼怒融合在一起。他抽出了自己的手，转了个身趴在床上，视线不满的瞪着Hux。Hux看了眼对方身上狼狈的痕迹，放弃了再接触Kyl的想法。“我赶着去前线，你自己把药弄好。”他像下命令一样盯着对方，“这次别再忘记了，嗯？”“哼。”Kylo不爽地转开了头，留给Hux一个后脑勺。“下个月的时候你也到前线来，别尽折腾自己人。”“嗯。”Kylo依然不痛不痒的哼哼着，仿佛根本没将Hux的话听进去。Hux狠狠地握紧了手才放弃掉将那个黑发脑袋拧过来的冲动，转身披上大衣走出了房间。

Kylo听到关门声后才将脸从枕头里转出来，并尝试性地动了动手脚的关节。没几下他就放弃下床去洗澡的想法了，并隐隐有些后悔刚才就那么放Hux离开了。这一次发情期过于漫长和凶猛，等到热潮褪下时，Kylo全身的力气也仿佛跟着消失而去。Omega天性的那一部分重新蛰伏回深处时，他之前取之不竭的旺盛精力也跟着流失了。他趴在床上，一动也不想动，但身上干涸黏糊的痕迹又时时刻刻提醒着他。Kylo开始委屈地生气。以前都是Hux在事后将他弄进浴室的，结果这次那个混蛋却跑了。Kylo不爽的咬着牙，又不甘心自己没Hux就解决不了发情期的这些善后。他扶着腰慢慢在床上挪动，脚踩到地上的那一刻差点整个人直接跪下去。

种种狼狈更加深了Kylo的怒气。他差不多用接近于爬的姿势才跌跌撞撞的进了卧室。然后一眼就看到了浴池里已经放好的热水。Kylo的脸不自在的红了红，撇着嘴不爽的将自己扔进了温暖的水里。恰到好处的温度让他舒服的出了口气，心里的愤怒也减轻些。他靠在池边，打开了按摩的开关。运动的水流摁压着过度疲劳的身体，很好的缓解了全身的酸痛。Kylo动了动脖子，用原力将机器人弄了进来。圆桶式的机器人顶着一个托盘滑进了浴室，Kylo继续用原力将托盘上的水和流食移到了自己手里。补充了一轮能量后，他注意到托盘上还有一个小玩意：一根导管和一小瓶药剂，一颗药。他突然意识到了那是什么。

Kylo对于那玩意儿的使用只有一点模糊的印象。因为每次都是Hux帮他弄的——当他泡在热水里昏昏欲睡的时候。他将导管和药剂拿到手里，仔细的打量了一下。使用说明在上面很清晰的显示着，并没有什么难懂的地方。Kylo抿着嘴将它们组合起来，最后下定决心拿着它们到自己的两腿间。晃动的水面有些影响视线，但原力能更清晰的告诉Kylo一切。同时也让他觉得更加的羞耻。因为他不得不将自己的两腿再度打开，并用手指拨开自己的Omega器官。那里刚刚结束了一轮过度使用，正红肿着，并且非常敏感。他能感觉到热水徘徊在入口处的感觉。

Kylo踌躇着将导管的入口对准了那里，然后试探性的向里面送了送。细小的导管很轻易就戳了进去，充分展现了Kylo良好的接纳能力。但异物的刺激还是让他不自觉的想要合拢腿，Kylo只好将小腿架在浴池边，另一只手也上前辅助导管的进入。在发情期做这种事和清醒时进行是两种完全不同的体验，强烈的羞耻感让Kylo整个胸口都泛起了红色。他不断深呼吸着，一边咬着牙将导管继续向里面推去。他得将这玩意一直弄进到子宫的瓣膜口，然后再把药液注射进去。他光是想象那种模拟内射的感觉就羞愤的想要将那根细长的管子立刻抽出来。

Omega的避孕不是那么容易的，而且这种药剂对子宫也有很好的养护作用。Kylo咬着牙慢慢推送，等感觉导管触碰到了瓣膜口时，整个人抖的都快滑进水里了。坚硬光滑的导管口戳着Kylo的内里，使他下意识的就夹紧了肌肉。瓣膜口也紧缩着，丝毫没有打开的迹象，Kylo将头仰靠在浴池边，大口的喘息着，搭在一边的脚趾也不断蜷缩放开。他甚至不得不探入手指来使自己的里面放松，并花了好一会儿功夫才能将导管往里又送了一点。

圆润的导管口紧紧卡在瓣膜口，和被Alpha侵入使的感觉完全不同。已经闭合的子宫顽固的守着自己的财产，对外来物的排斥非常敏感。Kylo能清晰感觉到那个异物的存在感，心底突然开始抽疼。他知道这是Omega的天性在作怪，但仍哆嗦着摸到了注射键，小心摁了下去。一股微弱的激射感从膜瓣口传来，Kylo差点从水里跳起来。他猛地将导管扯出来扔掉，并夹紧腿缩在一起。缺乏Alpha的安抚根本无法完成药剂的注射！Kylo在水里愤怒地打着抖，视线忿忿地盯着托盘上还剩下的一颗口服药。那只是巩固药剂作用的，没有注射药剂的话光吃口服药根本不能成功起到百分百避孕的效果。

Kylo突然就生起气来。自从他被Hux标记后，每个月发情他最多会被压在床上干三天。Hux那种控制狂根本受不了长时间离开工作，而且出于旧贵族的Alpha礼仪，对方会打理好一切琐碎的事。撇开自己是被操的那一个这件事，其实Kylo很难对其它的事有任何不满。而这一次，仅仅是因为他用了抑制剂就被干了五天，事后还要自己清理和注射避孕药。Kylo愤怒地用原力掀翻了托盘。既然抑制剂没用，他还不如怀孕。这样至少不会发情！而不会发情Hux就没有理由操他！


	10. Chapter 10

上一次性事既不是他们之间最长的，也不是最激烈的。若Kylo会在某个小本子上记录每一次发情，那这次的上榜理由可能只有“该死的避孕栓”这一条。而位列榜首的，必须只能是他们的第一次——一见误终身，错误的误。

Hux非常确定的认为，自己所犯的最大一个错误，就是当初在去觐见最高领袖的路上抄了近道。上一个会议结束的时间稍晚了点，而他不想迟到。事后证明这是一个非常糟糕的决定，因为他没料到这条近路会经过伦武士的训练室。或者说即使他知道，也不会想到发生在训练室里的事儿。他只是脚步匆匆地向着觐见室赶去，满脑子思索着刚选定的弑星者建设基地。一切本来很正常，只需要他加快一些步伐，并调整一下呼吸。在走廊尽头转个弯，经过一个大厅就可以到达目的地了。可惜的是，在Hux即将走完这条安静的长廊时，空气突然震动了一下。他刚警觉地抬起头，下一秒就有一声巨响从身后传来。Hux一扭头，就看见一具横飞着的躯体撞开了门重重摔在地上。他快速扫了一眼，从对方的衣着上判断是一位伦武士，然后从大开的门里看到更多躺在地上的身影。原来这里是伦武士的训练室，Hux第一时间想到。该提醒建设部队记得加强大门的抗冲击力。他在心里做了一个结论，转身就想走。

但一股味道钻进了Hux的鼻腔——Omega的发情香。他撇了一下嘴，顺着那股腻人的味道看见了从门里走出来的高大身影。显然，对方也是一位伦武士。Hux尚未接触过任何一位伦武士，所以他只是站在原地看着对方。一个漆黑的金属头盔罩在那位伦武士的脑袋上，同色的衣袍覆盖了全身所有地方。但毫无疑问的是，那股浓郁的味道来自对方。没想到伦武士里还有Omega。Hux大概只惊讶了一秒钟左右，就掏出口袋里常备的便携呼吸器咬进了嘴里，还顺便给自己注射了一支抑制剂。他不想带着一身被Omega撩拨过的浮躁去向最高领导汇报。而且经常出入新兵军营的年轻将军对这种突发状况有丰富的应对措施。他礼貌的向对方点点头，转动脚后跟准备离开。他的视线随着头而移动，在即将回到原本的路上时，眼角余光扫过一股风一样的黑色。

又一声巨响后，Hux被高大的伦武士扑倒在了地上。他梳着整齐发型的红色脑袋狠狠撞击在光滑的金属地面上，瞬间就磕出一个红印子并使他成功地晕了过去。事后Hux虽然很不想承认，但仍一度坚信正是因为撞击过于猛烈他才会操了KyloRen，因为磕坏了脑子。

KyloRen是在训练室里突然迎来的第一次发情期。他从没想过自己会成为一个Omega，所有他认识的人，过去的和现在的也都不认为他会是一个Omega。而且还是一个发育迟缓的Omega。KyloRen没有接受过太多关于第二性别相关的教导。绝地武士会刻意忽略信息素，并减小第二性别所带来的性格变化。而加入了FO后，这个旧帝国的残余组织更不会想到要给新成员做一次性别检测。Snoke只关心自己徒弟的原力到了什么地步，而其他伦武士也独来独往，专注于武技。所以KyloRen直到二十多岁都没意识到自己的性别转化一直没发生，而根据他的脾气和身型，别人又会下意识以为他是一个Alpha。完美的误会就这么产生了，直到KyloRen身上突然溢出了一股味道。

KyloRen在这段时间的训练里表现的特别兴奋，原力波动也很大。旁人都以为是他即将更进一步的标志。所以在一开始出现Omega味道时没人特别在意，并互相以为那股淡淡的味道是来自对方昨晚的消遣对象。直到今天，当伦武士做对抗练习的时候，这股味道突然汹涌地爆发了出来。像打着骨朵的花苞在久无人问津后愤怒地爆开，将自己的香气最大限度的释放以引起注意。KyloRen那些被这股味道勾引了好几天的同僚们，瞬间中招。他们不由自主地遵循着Alpha的本能，向着气味中心的人扑过去。而引发一切的人却以为是什么新的对抗模式，新鲜出炉的Omega挥舞着自己的光剑战了个彻底。完全没注意到别人通红的眼睛和空气中的味道变化。

本该是发情期的焦躁在KyloRen这里变成了一股想要发泄暴力的兴奋，并使他干翻了所有妄图扑上来压制他的对手。KyloRen甚至比平时更轻松地战胜了所有人，然后才慢半拍地反应过来有什么不对劲。那是一种燥热，从身体最内部的地方。活动开了的身体笼罩着一层薄薄的汗意，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。这使他越动越不得劲，更想要点什么。KyloRen的头盔并没有隔离信息素的味道，所以他也不是没有闻到同僚们身上的味道。潮呼呼地，使整个训练室都显得烦闷并难闻。所以他踹开了门，想要到走廊换口气。然后他看见了FO的红发将军，第一次近距离的，不是从资料和全息台上。虽然KyloRen在意识到走廊上那位身穿军装的人是Hux将军前，先闻到的是他的味道。像夹杂着冰雪的寒风，明明味道很淡，存在感却很强。KyloRen一瞬间觉得那很好的缓解了身上的热意，他忍不住在头盔下做了一个深呼吸。觉得那味道又有些像裹着冰块的浓酒——在他几乎要遗弃的记忆里，他曾经偷喝过的那种。看上去很漂亮，含在嘴里也只是很凉。喝下去却仿佛吞了刀，辛辣浓烈。当KyloRen还想再知道那味道到底是怎么回事的时候，来自对方的那股气息消失了。一瞬间的失落和遗憾，在看见对方准备转身离开的时候化成了一股扑上去的动力。

Hux从晕眩中清醒过来的时候，还没有搞清楚自己身上发生了什么就被迎面而来的呛人味道糊了一脸。他感觉自己被压制在地上，脑袋笼罩在一片阴影里。嘴里的呼吸器不知道掉哪里去了，而鼻子正上方的地方正疯狂散发着一股浓郁的发情味道。Hux一边屏住呼吸一边想抬手揉一下自己被撞疼的脑袋，但他并没有成功，他只碰到了一双长腿。他突然意识到了自己和对方的姿势——一个发情的Omega正骑在他的脑袋上，并毫不矜持地宣泄着自己甜到发腻的纯正奶油味信息素。身体渐渐回笼的理智还告诉他，有一双手正在扒他的裤裆！

Hux瞬间就愤怒了！即使是再饥渴的Omega也没有如此放浪野蛮，简直如同野兽一样！虽然对方信息素的味儿是Hux喜欢的那种——作为一个脑力工作者，Hux稍微有那么点嗜甜的小小爱好。这在他自己看来只是个无伤大雅的习惯，和抽烟一样。是他维持长时间持续工作的辅助手段之一。而现在，那股纯粹而干净的味道正赤裸裸地强调着自己的存在感。Hux能感觉到自己血液里的不平静，连带着身为一名Alpha被摁压在地上的怒火，信息素液也不由地强势起来。于此相应的是一声布料的破裂声几乎同时响起，Hux感觉腹部一凉。他瞬间明白发生了什么，本就有些反应的阴茎立刻没忍住在这发情味道里兴奋地站了起来。骑在他身上的人瞬间一软，Hux甚至能从有限的光线中看见自己正上方的那个裤裆突然扩散开的湿润痕迹。而扑向他的信息素浓稠的像要在空气中滴成水。

Hux猜这个Omega不是大胆的可恶就是无知的可怕，因为没人会用自己的信息素如此挑衅一个Alpha。更何况是一个没被标记过的Omega。他趁对方软下来的这个瞬间，将自己从那个该死的位置下挪了出来，并成功支起了上半身。掀开罩在脑袋上的袍子，Hux首先注意到的是一双结实的大腿和挺翘的屁股。他没忍住上手捏了捏，黑色布料包裹的部位比想象的柔软，也比想象的肥沃。对方的脑袋上还戴着那个可笑的头盔，并姿势别扭的靠在Hux的大腿上。他注意到对方的大腿打着颤，并意识到他们还在那条该死的走廊上。

“我不管你是谁，想干嘛。”Hux严肃地拍了拍对方，“给我起来让开，你这个Omega。别在这儿像条发情的母狗！”对方的动作僵硬了一下，然后慢慢抬起了身子转头看向他。“Omega？发情？”含糊的声音从头盔下发出，带着浓浓的疑惑。Hux没忍住翻了个白眼，“你他妈该不会不知道自己发情了吧？”他伸手隔着裤子掐了对方的屁股一把，“都湿的滴水了。”黑袍的伦武士抖了一下，头盔里面传来一声闷哼和一些断断续续的呼吸声。这声音让Hux的阴茎又硬了几分，他甚至开始有点好奇对方的长相了，并考虑之后要不要将这个味道合乎心意的Omega弄上床。

但让Hux没料到的是对方显然也是这么想的，老实说这一天让Hux没料到的事情太多了。高大到不可思议的Omega摇摇晃晃地从地上站了起来，他转过身面对Hux，手掌有些难耐地在自己身上游弋了一下，然后双手一错，严实的黑袍就裂开了一道巨大的缝。被大量积累关押的信息素像疯了一样逃散开来，连空气都瞬间浓稠了几分。Hux还没反应过来就被这强烈的信息素味道卷入其中，他的视线牢牢盯在那从黑色衣袍中剥出来的白色酮体：身体的线条随着剧烈的呼吸起伏着，淡淡的汗渍恰到好处地泛着光。还有饱满的胸部以及上面挺立的小巧乳头。Hux不由伸手拉了对方的小腿一把，Omega立刻顺从地跪了下来。最炙热柔软的地方堪堪抵在Alpha早已觉醒的巨物上。Hux几乎来不及思索就本能般地捅进了Omega体内，使对方发出了高声而短促的尖叫，整个人也彻底瘫倒在Alpha身上。他体内的热液不间断冲刷着Hux阴茎的同时，又本能地绞紧了对方。一个雏儿？Hux疑惑的想着。但很快他就顾不上这么多了，因为他已经找到了对方后颈下面腺体所在的位置。征服身下的Omega成为了Hux当下的首要任务。

一场无可避免的激烈结合就此上演。


	11. Chapter 11

当人们已经接受了第二性别是顺应大宇宙时代而必然发生的种族进化时，习惯的同时也遗忘了第二性别诞生的最初缘由。决定个体成为Alpha或Omega的关键并不是体质或者命运，而是生物地位——以及一种不被本身性别所局限的繁衍方式和族群扩张延续本能。

Hux从来都不因自己Alpha的身份而感到优越。特别是当他反复清楚明白的理解到Alpha像抢占地盘一样到处标记Omega，完全是一种毫无理性，原始，兽性的行为。他为此不齿，同时也坚信自己能掌控住一切。他可以理智地压制住本能，不会闻着Omega的味儿就像磕了药的瘾君子。他从成年期没有标记过任何一个Omega，对那些柔软的生育体也毫无兴趣。性交只在一种对身体有益的放松和发泄，不与任何繁衍目的相挂钩。所以即使没有强壮的体质或别的特殊能力，Hux也一步步爬到了整个FO的Alpha顶端。凭借他强大的意志力。

KyloRen与Hux则相反。他从未考虑过任何关于第二性别的事情，一直在作出决定的都是他的身体本身。或者说是隐藏在他血脉深处的传承基因。他的祖父：伟大的天行者、命选之子、原力的最强者，一个强大的毫无疑问的Alpha，同时也是一个新生族群的开拓者。他在冥冥之中的牵引下寻找到了阿米达拉女王，一位同样优秀而强大的Omega。然而这个充满了无穷潜力的新生家族却没有很好的延续开来，甚至在第三代只诞生了一人。KyloRen的第二性别对整个族群而言就变得至关重要了。可这一点并没有人意识到，更准确的说是没有人会特意在乎。所以KyloRen的身体一直在酝酿着，等待着一个做出正确决定的时机。这种蛰伏也强化了他的身体素质，为最终结果而不断铺垫着。

直到KyloRen来到了FO，这个等级制度鲜明的组织隔绝了所有可能和他造成竞争的Omega出现，并且不断自我筛选出优秀的Alpha。

这几乎是一个最好的环境了，KyloRen体内迫不及待想要延续的基因立刻做出了判断。

所以当Hux出现在KyloRen面前时，伦武士的身体本能毫不犹豫地选择了捕获对方。

Omega准备地不能再好的身体，能孕育生命的子宫，都太过急需一个强大的Alpha来填充，并提供必要的养分制造出全新的，更强大的延续者。

短暂沉迷于和热情的Omega结合的Hux显然一开始并没有意识到对方的阴谋，他以为自己只是操进了一坨香甜可口的奶油团，柔软的能让人整个都陷进去。这脆弱的东西在他胯下没有任何的抵抗力，也毫无威胁力。就算这份甜点特别美味，也最多不过让人饱餐一顿而已。

但他错了。这是一颗荔枝，少见而珍贵。有着欺骗人的丑陋外壳，拨开却甜腻多汁，和让人流连忘返的美妙口感。最重要的是，吃多了上火。Hux完全被那股太过合乎心意的味道迷惑住了，他不断用舌头品尝着对方的肌肤，并用自己的性器捅进柔嫩的深处，一层层挖掘出隐藏的美味压榨出那些有毒的汁液。他的手指反复揉捏着对方颈后的腺体，全方位掌控着自己的猎物——他以为他仍然控制着一切。直到他有生以来第一次有了想要成结的欲望。

过于强烈的快感冲进大脑，唤醒了Hux的一丝清明。他发现自己正在失控，向着他最厌恶的Alpha本能低头。怒火顿时燃烧了起来，理智咆哮着命令Hux撤离对方。他清晰的察觉到自己的下半身在失控

！他应该推开这个骑在身上的Omega！

Hux用力咬着嘴唇，用疼痛制止自己犯下更多的错误。他狠狠掐着对方的腰，想要退离。身处上位的Omega也察觉到了这一点。双方隔着浓烈的信息素交锋着，Omega的通道也将Alpha纠缠的更紧了。成结的预感更强烈地提醒着Hux，他奋力在本能中反抗着——一股更强的力量猛地袭击了Hux。霸道的原力毫无预兆地压制住了年轻的将军，将他钉在地上再无法反抗。

KyloRen高叫着得到了他想要的结，伴随着Hux不可置信的怒吼。

两人的初次交锋以Omega成功被Alpha彻底标记而结束，而这仅是刚刚开始。

随着漫长的射精而逐渐消退的原力压制消失，情绪失控的Hux摁倒了高大的伦武士，不断进攻着对方的内部发泄着自己的怒火。他们就着空旷走廊的冰冷地板，结束了第一回合短暂的深入交流。当发情期的初期终于结束，理智能够成功掌握一切时，Hux才后知后觉的掀开了那个黑色的面罩。

[操。]

Hux瞪着那颗黑发的脑袋与对方脸上迷朦沉醉的表情，在心里冷静地爆了一句粗口。

他标记了KyloRen。

偏偏是所有可能的人中最麻烦的那一个——也是最坏的结果。

而一切已经无可换回。他们之间的标记太深，已经没有任何逆改的可能。除非立刻再来一个更强大的Alpha，Hux当然不认为有这种可能。

事已至此，Hux只能皱紧了眉架起浑身瘫软的Omega，走向他记忆中最近的休息室。发情期是一个漫长的过程，而他不想在这个公共场合，甚至是别人的围观下完成整个过程。冷静下来的将军有条不絮地通知副官调整行程安排，并以短讯的形式向最高领导汇报了这起突发事件。他将伦武士扔在休息室的地板上，翻找出隐藏的救急包。等他好整以暇的补充好了能量，Omega新一轮的发清热又开始了。

Hux冷漠地看着蜷缩在地板上的KyloRen无措地摩擦着自己的大腿，手指毫不羞耻的抚摸着红肿的生殖腔入口，嘴里嘟囔着含糊的呢喃。空气中那好闻的味道渐渐又浓郁起来，Hux却只觉得恶心。就这么一个没有廉耻，完全只会凭本能行事的家伙，强迫自己标记了他。这简直是他人生中最大的耻辱。Hux抬脚用鞋尖挑起伦武士尖削的下巴，对着那张爬满欲望的丑陋面孔抿紧了嘴。而Omega在感觉到来自Alpha的触碰后，立刻像蛇一样缠了上来。他扒着Hux的小腿，拉扯着对方的裤子。

“果然是个淫荡的下贱玩意儿。”

Hux脱掉身上已经不成样子的制服，毫不掩饰地将自己的Alpha器物展示出来。空气中属于Alpha的味道也开始浓烈起来。KyloRen像母狗一样跪趴到将军面前，饥渴地舔舐着粗壮的阴茎。他不自觉张开的双腿间不断滴落着粘稠的液体，混合着Hux留下的和他自己的。

“想要是吧？”Hux抚摸着胯下的脑袋，勾起了嘴角。“那就彻底成为我的吧。”

既然已经发生，那就让他将这名Omega彻底收入囊中吧。一名原力武士，总归也有那么点价值不是吗？


End file.
